Sleeping Aids
by Angeldream05
Summary: Brennan is having trouble sleeping. Why? Just a little fluffy story for my second fanfic!
1. Part 1

**Sleeping Aids**

**AN: Put together a Bones addicted girl, a long month of holiday with parents, no computer, no internet, no twitter, no fanfictions, no Bones episodes... Result: severe Bones withdrawal symptomes! The only solution possible: writing my second fanfic ever with the inspiration that crossed my mind in a cold (even if July) sleepless night. :D ****So, this is just a little fluffy two-shot written in the two countries I've visited. This first one was written in Poland, the second was written in Lithuania. If there are some Polish and Lithuanian fans and readers here, this fic is dedicated to them! :) I just hope you'll like it! And English is still not my first language, so forgive mistakes ;) And I still do not own Bones, I just play with the characters. So here it is, r&r please!**

Temperance Brennan closed her eyes and smiled. Maybe this would work. Five nights and almost no sleep. And she had to wait at least other three.

Hard times, desperate measures, she thought tightening her arms. What the hell happened to her? One year ago? This situation was her usual. What changed in her in the last year? A lot has changed, she answered herself smiling.

Hodgins and Angela's second and eventual wedding. That was what changed everything. That, them as best man and bridesmaid again and their perfect replica of the mistletoe kiss from three years before. Or, at least, what they thought was a perfect replica. But Angela's glowing face and Hodgins' blushing were telling a whole different story. That was not a mistletoe kiss, nor a best man-bridesmaid kiss. It was a kiss. A wonderful passionate kiss that couldn't be compartmentalized. This time they just couldn't act like nothing happened anymore. And something definitely happened later. Love was made. Laws of physics were finally broken. And she couldn't be happier for it.

Her phone buzzed on the nightstand and brought her back to the reality. The reality where she couldn't sleep alone anymore. There was just too much silence, too much… cold. No more warm and soothing breaths and snores, no more strong arms wrapped tightly around her, making her feel in the safest place in the whole world. She was just too lonely right now, and she wasn't used to that anymore. Her phone kept buzzing and, even if there was no ring tone, it was starting to be really annoying. I want to sleep, leave me alone! she thought.

She looked outside of her bedroom window. Yes, it was definitely a cold December night. She didn't know how cold it was, but in the darkness she could see the trees being shaken by the wind. She shivered and sunk even more under the warm blanket, curling her body and keeping on breathing, trying to feel at ease again, but the phone was just too annoying.

She sighed and reached out for the phone.

"What?!" she snapped, not looking at the calling ID

"Bones? What's going on?"

Her annoyance towards the phone call immediately disappeared and she smiled sweetly.

"Hey Booth! Sorry, I didn't see it was you!"

Her partner and boyfriend for a year chuckled.

"So I get you aren't angry at me, right?"

"No, I was angry at the phone call, but being the phone call you I'm not angry." she explained carefully.

"Good to know that I can make you a phone call without making you angry – he smiled – What were you doing?"

"I was…sleeping – she hesitated – trying to."

"Already sleeping? Isn't it only 10 pm over there? Are you tired?"

"Yeah… I'm tired" his girlfriend sighed

"Are you ok Bones?" he asked concerned

"Yes, I'm ok. It's just…I miss you" she whispered.

"I miss you too Bones, I'll be home soon!"

"We wouldn't be in this situation if you had let me come with you!" she said.

"Yes, but we already talked about it! This one was a different case, your abilities were not needed. Trust me, this case is awfully boring! Plus, the weather here is terrible, you don't miss anything." he explained.

"Sure… but you better come back here soon!"

"You miss me that much, Bones?" he asked, somehow pleased.

"Yes! No! I mean… I don't know! I'm just not used to sleep alone anymore. It's too quiet in here!"

"Same here honey…" he said warmly.

"Oh, you know I don't like it when you use pet names!" she whined.

"And what do you want me to call you?" he asked, already knowing the answer but wanting to hear it anyways.

"You know the answer to that question Booth! Just… just call me Bones…" she whispered sweetly

"Yes, I knew it! But isn't that a pet name too?"

"I don't know if it's a pet name or not, but it's MY pet name! You never called a girl that!"

"That's right, I would never call a beautiful random girl Bones!" he laughed

"But you do call me that!" she pouted

"Random, Bones, I said random! You're you. You're Bones. You're not random, you're special." he clarified.

She closed her eyes and sighed contently.

"So, what are you doing to try to sleep?" he asked.

"I am… - she started, looking down shyly - …hugging you."

"Me? Bones, in case you haven't noticed, I'm thousands miles away from there!" he said confused.

"I mean you as your pillow! It's warm and it smells of you…" she whispered, tightening her hug on it and inhaling his scent again.

"Really? Oh, you're sweet! I would like to have your pillow here as well to help me fall asleep!" he glowed.

She smiled. Yes, she thought, he could know about the pillow, but there was no way he was going to find out about the other object she was using to finally sleep.

"I want you to come home. To me." she said, without the power of controlling words.

That was a sentence so out of character of her. Her missing him that much just after less than a week was totally irrational. But she couldn't help it.

"I'll be home to you very soon, I promise." he said reassuringly and a sense of warm and calmness invaded her body and mind, soothing her. Now she knew she could sleep.

"I love you Booth… you know that, right?" she whispered softly, closing her eyes and losing herself in his scent on the pillow and his breath and voice on the phone.

"Yes, of course I know that. I love you too Bones. I'll love you forever, every moment more. – he smiled broadly – Now try to sleep beautiful, I'll be there soon."

Forever. A word she never believed in. But so was love. And now that she truly believed that love existed, she was starting to believe that forever could exist as well. Forever. With him. She smiled at the thought.

"Thanks Booth…really." she breathed, her eyes already closing for sleep.

"You're always welcome… Good night Bones."

"G'night, see you soon…" she hung up and hugged the pillow again, this time successfully imagining his arms wrapped protectively around her and she finally fell asleep.

**Ok, this is the first piece of my little story, it's nothing special, I just needed some fluff! The next and last chapter will be up later today! See you! Leave me some love and let me know what you think! Reviews are very much welcome! **


	2. Part 2

**AN: Hey here I am back again with the second and last part of this little story! Hope you liked the first part and you'll stick here with the second :)**

"Mummy, look at me!"

Temperance Brennan looked up from the book she was reading to her daughter, who just turned six years old today and was playing on a swing at the playground. The little girl just learned the week before how to swing on her own and she loved it.

"You're very good Lily! Just don't swing too high!" Brennan said, raising slowly from the bench.

"Don't worry mummy! – Lily said – Daddy, daddy, look at me!" she screamed.

Seeley Booth's strong arms wrapped Brennan from behind.

"Hey Lily, my birthday girl! You are getting really good at swinging!" he answered her and Lily laughed happily.

He kissed Brennan on the back of her neck and she smiled:  
"You made it!"

"Yeah, I managed to get out of the office a little earlier. How are my wonderful girls?" he asked and she chuckled:

"Oh, we are really fine! We went shopping, then we ate a huge ice-cream and she asked for the swings again! Now that she knows how to swing on her own she never wants to stop!"

"Our little girl is growing up so fast! Can't believe she's already six!" he sighed smiling as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Are you tired, Bones?" he asked.

"A little. I get tired easily now." she said yawning.

"Yeah, I know that…– he said sweetly, placing an open hand on her swollen belly and feeling movements inside – and how is our little guy?"

"He's just fine. He moves a lot lately, he keeps turning and kicking!"

As on purpose the baby instantly kicked hard just where Booth's hand rested. She jerked and he laughed:

"He'll become a football player!"

She turned in his arms and smiling wrapped hers around his neck and kissed him. When they parted she looked straight in her husband's eyes and whispered:

"I hope he gets your eyes. Lily is just like you, but..."

"...she has your wonderful blue eyes, way better than mine!" he interrupted her, smiling.

"I still wish he has your eyes." she hugged him tightly, closing her eyes and breathing his scent and the fresh September air.

Suddenly she had a weird feeling. With her eyes still closed, she tried to understand what was different. No more fresh air and light wind but just warm, and cold at the same time. No more birds singing and children playing and laughing at the park but silence, except for an annoying noise that she couldn't identify. She breathed and smiled. Everything was different but one thing wasn't. Booth was still there with her, she could smell his scent right next to her and she realized that she was still hugging him. She tightened her arms and suddenly opened her eyes confused. No more Seeley Booth's muscular body but just fabric and feathers. A pillow. The pillow. His pillow. Now knowing exactly what was going on, her hand travelled unconsciously to her abdomen, and she wasn't surprised to find it as flat as it always has been. It was just a dream. Just a weird wonderful dream. Her hand lingered there softly and she could still remember the feelings she had in the dream, the feeling of movements, the feeling of her baby's kicking.

She closed her eyes and tried to remember the details of the dream. The little girl's – Lily's – smiling face and laughter, her crystal blue eyes, just like her own, sparkling with joy and happiness and her dark curls moved by the wind as she swung. That sunny September day, her daughter's sixth birthday. Booth as her husband getting out of the office earlier to come at the park to play with their daughter. Herself tired but happy because of spending a whole day alone with her daughter and a seven months belly, with her son inside. What an idyllic view of her possible future life. And she never actually realized how much she liked and wished the thought of a life and a future with Seeley Booth and their children in it. She smiled softly and, with her eyes still closed, she tried to relax and fall asleep again, maybe to go back to that dream again.

But after a moment the annoying noise she heard before started again. This time, being fully awake, she recognised it immediately. A knock on the front door. Great. Slowly she got out of bed, she looked at the clock – 8am… it was a Saturday, so she could have slept longer! – and, realizing that she was already wearing a T-shirt, she put on some sweat pants and went to open the door. A happy even if tired-looking face smiled back at her and her heart skipped a beat. Seeley Booth was standing right in front of her with his bag and a big bouquet of yellow daffodils.

"Good morning Bones! Were you still sleeping?" he asked smiling.

She stood speechless for a few seconds before throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately.

"Ok, I get that you are happy to see me but you weren't expecting to actually see me, right?" he laughed when they parted out of breath.

She nodded slightly before kissing him again.

"I, Seeley Booth, have the power of making doctor Temperance Brennan speechless!" he laughed again

"You do that many times, recently, and you know that" she breathed.

"Yeah, I know that" he answered sinking his nose in her hair and breathing her scent.

"I'm so happy you're back, Booth." she whispered

"So am I, Bones, so am I." he replied

"But how did you get here from Alaska this fast?"

"I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth, Bones. Special. That means I can do whatever I want. Especially when my wonderful girlfriend wants me to come home. – he laughed – oh, and these are for her. My girlfriend." he added smiling, handing her the flowers.

"Thanks, they are beautiful! But Booth? Daffodils in winter? How did you find them?" she asked surprised

"As I said… special." he smiled, leaning down and kissing her.

"Yes, you are definitely special." she whispered.

"Besides – he said smiling – Today is December 5th. And there was no way I was going to miss Angela and Hodgins' first wedding anniversary! Do you concur?"

"Yes, I concur – she smiled happily and kissed him again – You look tired, Booth…" she added softly caressing his face.

"Yeah, a little. I didn't sleep well the last few days"

"Don't worry, me neither. But now things will be back to normal, right?" she asked hopeful.

"Right. Come on now, Bones! I need you to show me some of your sleeping aids you told me last night!" he said, scooping her up and walking to the bedroom while she giggled.

Suddenly he stopped, looked down at her and started to laugh.

"What?" she asked, tightening her grip on his neck and shoulders not to fall down during his shaking laughter.

"Bones? Are you wearing my FBI T-shirt?" he asked, still laughing.

She looked down at what she was wearing and blushed. Damn. She totally forgot about that shirt! She put it on the evening before in her attempt to sleep and she forgot to change.

"Were you using it to try to fall asleep as well?" he asked softly, noticing her blush.

She nodded shyly and he kissed her passionately, tightening his arms around her and resuming his walk towards the bedroom.

Later they were in bed hugging each other.

"Are you already falling asleep?" he asked kissing the top of her head.

"Yeah, almost…" she sighed contently, curling against him and hugging him tightly.

"And where are the pillow and the T-shirt?"

"No more pillow and T-shirt. I have you now. I don't need them anymore. You are the only sleeping aid I need." she answered smiling.

"Does that mean that I am enough for you?" he teased.

"More than enough, actually. You're everything I'd ever want or need. – she smiled – hmm… almost."

"Almost?"

"Well… I had a dream last night…"

**AN: Oh, it's over ;-) I bet she made him speechless now, right? So, what do you think? Review and let me know! :D**

**AN2: Yes, this was obviously a B&B story…but who noticed that I put my second favourite couple together? Yep, Hodgela were back and married, they have to! They are meant to be, almost as much as B&B are! :-) And I put the date of their wedding on December 5th. My birthday ;-) haha**


End file.
